1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera to which a film having a magnetic recording portion for reading and/or writing film information or photographing information is loaded.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 55-22799 discloses a camera which records information relating to a film as magnetic information on a separate member from the film which in fed integrally with the film, and reads the magnetic information is association with the feed of the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,075 discloses a method in which a film is regarded to have been exposed when film information is updated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,600 discloses a cartridge which indicates unuse, under use or used status. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332 discloses a technique for recording and reproducing film information and photographing information of a camera by providing a magnetic recording area on the film.
In a camera which uses such a film, an indication (hereinafter referred to as a VEI indication) on the cartridge and a basic pattern of the magnetic information are compared to detect exposure information so that even if the film under use is rewound into the cartridge, the cartridge is unloaded and then the cartridge is reloaded into the camera, an unexposed area of the film can be exactly set to permit photographing without double exposure.
However, in the prior art, when the film use status indication means indicates that the film is in use, the camera reads the information on the magnetic recording area of the film by a magnetic head to search an unexposed frame, but if the information on the magnetic recording area cannot be read because of trouble of the camera, double exposure takes place.